It Just Started As a Normal Day
by JustSeekingGreaterThings
Summary: Kurt Hummel was ready for another day at McKinley High School, but when he receives a phone call about Blaine, his heart is filled with tragedy and sorrow. Warning: Character Death


It just started out like a normal day. Funny, every time something tragic happens, it just feels like an average day. Kurt Hummel had, unfortunately, learned this lesson twice. Once, when his mother had died, a moment Kurt could never forget, nor be able to relive. The second, well, involves an event that would tear his heart out at even the slightest mention, regardless of how much time had passed.

It just started out like a normal day for Kurt. He had gotten dressed in his brand-new, specially fitted Louis-Vitton winter number and arrived to school twenty minutes early with his usual grande non-fat mocha. When his boyfriend hadn't arrived to school as precisely as usual, Kurt had figured Blaine was just in terrible traffic, or stuck in a snow-heap, although he had gradually became slightly worried after calling fifteen times with no response.

Even with the lack of communication, Kurt figured Blaine was fine. Nothing that terrible could happen in Lima, right? Right? It wasn't until fifth period at 11:22 am, leaning against the side wall in Principal Figgin's office, when his father came in with urgent news, demanding his son's presence at once. After an empathetic "I'm so sorry, son" everything around Kurt became a blur, able to make out no words but "Blaine," "Black ice," "So much blood," and "nothing they can do." Kurt's world had suddenly stopped. Surely that can't be…. Blaine can't die. Kurt was only- fuck, Blaine was only sixteen. Even though it seems naïve, Kurt knew that Blaine, was, no is, the only one for him. Whenever he even thought of the younger man, everything in Kurt's body felt so extremely light, and as though he was made of hot air. W-what would he be able to do without Blaine? When Mr. Shuester had asked how soon Kurt needed to go to the hospital, Burt had only replied "It should be soon, the least the boy deserves is to see the one he loves as a final request." The last two words had made Kurt fall to his knees and just sob

It was only suppose to be a normal day. But nothing, _nothing,_ could end up being a break for Kurt Hummel. A chill surged through his spine as he walked through the white hospital room, bland and humorless. Then again, what use does humor have in a place like this? In situations like these? Kurt had cautiously stepped to the bed, using every bit of his energy not to break down at the horror unveiled in front of him, Blaine being tattered as he was. The boy's pallor was enough to make Kurt look dark-skinned. There were so many bruises and cuts that tore Blaine's face. Even with the tourniquet around his leg, blood was still pouring out of the wound. The moment of seeing Kurt though, Blaine's eyes lit up, making him look so alive, so… Blaine.

"What, am I so ugly now that my own boyfriend won't kiss me?" A week smile came to his face, trying to make it easier for Kurt, that selfish bastard, always thinking of Kurt first. The boy in question had walked up shaking, kissing the boy gently, then moving back with the ghost of a smile, scanned his body.

"Oh god, Blaine, what did- how do we get you out of this now?" The curly-haired boy struggled, but brought his hand up to hold Kurt's cheek.

"Hey, hey, you'll get through this, okay?" Blaine's voice shook from the pain, making him tremble so much that Kurt had brought Blaine's hands in his own, holding tight, "You're strong, Kurt. You're the strongest person I know. You can move on from this."

"No, no, no!" Kurt sobbed, nearly blinded by his tears, "You can't- you don't mean just me, _we'll _get through this together, right? You and me; that's how it's suppose to be."

"M-maybe that's how it was s-suppose to be, Kurt, but n-nothing lasts forever."

"Blaine," Kurt kissed Blaine's hand in attempt to get a hold of himself, "I can't say goodbye to you, I just, I-I can't. I love you, and it's too soon to lose you. I just- can't."

"You're so beautiful, you know that, right?" Blaine's breath had became slower, steady, he pulled Kurt in closer; knowing this was his last chance to tell him, "I was so… stupid, last year. I thought us being together would have been too much for you, after Karofsky. I-I thought you didn't really love me as much as I loved you," Kurt's eyes gone wide in shock, "yeah, I've been in love with you for a long time, probably since I saw you on the stairwell. You were just, absolutely stunning, like a fairy out of a dream," a small smile grew on his face, "a teenage dream. You were just so amazing, and, even though you don't think it, you have a hell of a lot more courage than I ever could. Kurt… I was… I was going to take you everywhere. I was going to graduate, and ask you to marry me, and-" Blaine's words were cut off by a fastened kiss. It was full of passion, sorrow, longing and true love; the boys' tears mixing in with one another's as they held on each other with their lives.

"I-I love you," Kurt choked, overwhelm with emotion.

"I love y-you, t-too, just… stay with me, please," Blaine pleaded. Kurt nodded, still holding back a sob, whispering a "forever" in Blaine's ear. Kurt softly sang "Blackbird" as the boy in his arms fell asleep. He stayed like that with Blaine for five minutes, before the heart monitor had a dead-tone. There was nothing for Kurt to do after that, absolutely nothing but fall to tears, and sobs, and screams at the broken body in his arms, as though pleading to whoever was listening to bring Blaine back to him.

It had just started out like a normal day.


End file.
